1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle tire pressuring monitoring technology and more particularly, to a blank tire pressure monitoring device. The invention relates also to a method for setting the blank tire pressure monitoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to know the car condition and to assure a safety driving, tire pressure monitoring means will be installed to monitor the tire pressure and temperature and to provide the monitored data to the driver for reference. The communication program in a regular tire pressure monitoring device was directly programmed therein during the fabrication of the tire pressure monitoring device. However, it may take a long period of time or several methods after the fabrication of a tire pressure monitoring device and before installation of the tire pressure monitoring device in a vehicle tire for application. During this period, the program programmed in the tire pressure monitoring device is not changeable. When a new edition of communication program is issued after the fabrication of a tire pressure monitoring device and before installation of the tire pressure monitoring device in a vehicle tire, the tire pressure monitoring device cannot use this new edition.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,785 discloses a tire pressure sensor unit and a method of registering identification code of tire pressure sensor unit. The disclosure teaches rewriting data of self-identification code so that a new tire pressure sensor unit can use the identification code of an old tire pressure sensor unit. However, this invention is not practical due to the following few questions. At first, when the user is going to rewrite the identification code, it is because the old tire pressure sensor unit is failed. However, how can a damaged tire pressure sensor unit transmit its identification code to a new tire pressure sensor unit by a wireless method? Further, the ROM in the cited case is another question. As the ROM (read only memory) does not allow rewriting, how to write an identification code into the ROM? Even if a RAM is used, the stored data will disappear upon a power failure. Thus, the cited case simply discloses an identification code rewriting technique. In actual practice, it is not practical.